cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Top 5 Best
Oh, boy. I must seem like quite the 8.0 chatterbox, now. Well, 8.0 wasn't all that bad. Actually, it's probably the best update I've seen since I started playing Cytus. Then again...I wasn't playing Cytus in the glorious days when 4.0 and 4.5 were first released, so I can't really compare it to much, other than an overglorified update that held an entire chapter about a single song and a supposed "retro" throwback that was dragged into popularity by a non-retro piece. Yeh... Anyways, since all of 8.0 (especially Million) rigourously beat every hope that I might've been somewhat skilled at the game straight into the ground, I'll be taking a break from the game for a while to try and regrow my potential through means of Deemo and Dynamix. In order to quench my seemingly uncontrollable lust for Cytus, however, I'll be doing what I do better than rhythm gaming any day: writing. Remember those entries I made for my best and worst song countdowns? Well, I'll be making special entries for the five songs that likely would've secured spots in my higher tiers had I made the favourites list after 8.0, and also the five that likely would've been shat upon in the lower tiers. I'll also give an estimated placement on the list based on the total number of 180 songs in the game at this moment. I hope you all enjoy the insights I'll be offering this time around. God knows I'll likely have fun back in front of my glorious iPad keyboard. ^_^ |-|5th Worst= Empire of Japan Here comes the sound waves of "truuuuuuue" across the crowd, as I've heard that this isn't exactly an unpopular opinion. And although I know people who are feeling heartbroken that this song is on the worst list (sowwy Pitty ;^;), I have my reasons. Firstly: the chart. The funny thing about my experience with this chart is that I played the Easy version first. My thoughts were along the lines of "Oh. It's a slow 2. No need to worry...it'll take a while to clear, but at least I have the Hard chart to look forward to." And so I dutifully spammed that retry button until the expected TP 100 popped up happily on my screen. Finally...time to tackle the...Level 5? Yeah...I generally don't take kindly to Level 5 songs on Hard, with Retrospective being the only exception (and that song deserves to be a Level 6 anyway :<). I shrugged it off, hoping that it would at least be an enjoyable ride. And...it was the same speed as on Easy. ...Rayark. This overdoing it. Three slow songs and one semi-slow song in a single chapter is too much. Especially when one of those slow songs has the potential to knock you unconscious with how breathtakingly boring it is. As for the song itself, the instrumentals are quite soothing, but I just could not adapt to the singer's voice. Different strokes for different folks, I know...that's why opinions on my beloved Aoyagi-chan are so divided. But it's not even the sound of the EoJ singer's voice that annoys me too much, it's how long she draws out every note. She reminds me of Princess Fiona (get out of here with your "Shrek is Love" garbage, internet), trying to sing so loud and obnoxiously that it makes birds explode. Just a tad more softer on her pitch, and I'd likely appreciate this piece a lot more. ...Not "Pafums de L'Amour" soft, though. That's too freaking much... I'm glad I managed to TP 100 both difficulties quite quickly. It'll save me the trouble of having to go back to play it often...so I can focus on my higher tier Timeline pieces. Estimated placement: #145 |-|5th Best= A New Home Speaking of higher tier Timeline pieces... To be fully honest, I did not expect much from this song to begin with. I guess it's because I've been accustomed to "The New World" type finales in Cytus, or maybe just because this song just looked awfully dull to me. Probably both. What I got, however, was a beautiful, melodious piece from start to finish. I dunno if you've noticed from my love for delicate pieces like L2A and Music, but I'm a sucker for serenity (nat overdrive...stahp it >x<) when it's done right. And this piece takes serenity under its wing, weaving it beautifully into every single piano key, every chime played, and even in the chart you play. Did I mention the magic of this chart, yet? Lemme give you an insight: it's a chart with a fast scan line...that's not difficult in any major way. "Huh? That seems impossible!" It's not. Not at all. In fact, the speed of the scan line almost makes you feel as if your fingers are running across water, every tap forming a ripple that guides you to the next note. Easy for a Level 8 song? Yeah. Do I care? Not at all...I'm having too much fun to care. And for all of you pain loving Wikians who think that rhythm games aren't fun unless you're breaking your fingers, I heavily disagree. I am, at the base of everything, a coward. I only truly like playing a song when I can grasp the chart, hence my strong dislike towards most of Chapter Million's charts. Therefore, getting a fast scan line chart that uses its quickness to be fresh and interesting rather than borderline impossible is a very nice addition in my eyes, and it places this chart high in my favourites. I really think that this is what a finale should stand for. Not for something ridiculously challenging like Conflict or STORIA, and also not something stupidly simplistic like The New World. Music used this ideal finale template perfectly, and I'm glad Rayark had the juice left inside of them to use it a second time. Bravo, Chapter Timeline. Estimated placement: #40 |-|4th Worst= GENESYS I'll try to be as clear cut as possible with my explanation of this one, since a lot of you might be wondering exactly how my tastes deny this piece. Asking myself, not anyone else: What makes GENESYS a good piece? Uhh... Errrrr... ...That Scrabble reference is neat! ... Okay. Now...what makes GENESYS a bad piece? *takes a deep breath* It reuses and mixes KIVA and Eyemedia poorly. Irregular dubstep sections hurt my eardrums. The chart is nothing but a clusterf**k of poorly utilised drags with occasional recognizable patterns like eight-notes groups (hey...just like that piece...). They showboated Chapter K again. No, no, let me emphasize that better. They showboated Chapter K again. As if an entire chapter that was translated to two freaking games wasn't enough, they gave Iris and Rosabel(l) a special in the apparent "zenith" chapter. This...is vomit-worthy. I don't believe I have to say much else. KIVA revolutionized dubstep for me, showing off some of the greatest pieces in the game...and, with a single move, sunk his and Eyemedia's glory boat. I've never been disappointed in the guy until now...but, here I am, being incredibly disappointed in him. And before you give me the "mad 'cuz bad" lecture for detesting GENESYS' chart, I'll have you know that the piece holds one of my highest Level 9 TPs in the game at this moment. In fact, it's only beaten by Gardenia in terms of Hard TPs in Chapter M. Yeah...The Sacred Story, Les Parfums de Celebrez, Afterglow, none of them came close. I have a full right to find the chart to be garbage. I've effectively delivered my sour opinion. Time to play some Bloody Purity at an attempt to cleanse my mind... Estimated placement: #155 |-|4th Best= Protest Man...it was a slow ascent, but my opinions on this one only rose the more times I played it. Everything about this song is just so freaking epic, it's hard to exactly explain how much of a badass I feel like when I play it. I'll, again, discuss the chart first...since I found that it blatantly protests against common logic. "Wheaty, puns weren't a part of the agreement--" Shut up, inner conscience. I can safely say that anyone attempting this song for the first time after getting accustomed to songs like Sacred is going to get trampled. This chart's major weapon is hold notes, and by god, does it use them well. Especially during the killer in the middle, you really have to plan ahead to assign proper roles to each hand. It can either be a reflex or a coordination beast, whichever plays to your favour. And the ending uses drag and click notes to pair with the electric guitar amazingly. The song itself exemplifies the chaos of a nuclear protest perfectly, constantly making you feel on edge. By the end of the song, it really feels like the beginning of the end, as shown in the next song. And you all know how much I love myself a good segway. I have to give special credit to the breakdown before the killer, however. That combination of notes just blew my mind the first time I heard it, and it still does today. Like, really. You could honestly add that combination of notes to any everyday task, and it'd likely become ten times more dramatic. Just imagine...making a sandwich...a boring task to fill your stomach up a good amount. You get out all the ingredients, and... "DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUUUUUN" That'd be one of the most epic tasting sandwiches ever. Estimated placement: #35 |-|3rd Worst= Money & Money This song sucks. *takes a bow and exits the stage* Okay, really, this song is so freaking empty I fail to see how it even deserves a description. It's one of those "Hot Air Balloon" type songs, where I can't imagine anyone with human music tastes saying "Wow, Money & Money might just be my favourite song in the game." (Sorry if I've offended anyone with those exact tastes ;u;) Want me to put it simply? This song is soooo freaking boooooring. It's elevator music. God damn elevator music...in a rhythm game. The world isn't supposed to operate like this. Without this piece's chart, I'd likely find myself with as much inner conscience as a regular joe inside of an elevator, just waiting for his stop to the next freaking song. And the chart doesn't add much to the experience. I can't even excuse this rickety bucket of crap for having an off-sync chart...since it actually does match with the song. It's not the chart I can insult much, although I will say just for explanation's sake that it has some of the most erratic, unnecessary patterns that I've ever seen a Level 7 hold, making it one of the minor TP killers out there. Seriously, I think I'd have a better chance TP 100ing Diskord than this. But, again, I can't insult the chart any further than that. It's not the charter's fault; it's all on the song. This is not a song suited for a rhythm game. It shouldn't have existed in this game. There should've been a different song utilized for the 70s period...or, even better, a different period used altogether, just to get a kinder genre to chart. Video Game Orchestra revolutionized Cytus by throwing Rayark's charting team so many curveballs to adapt their charting style. And, for the most part, it made for strokes of brilliance in the magical chapter known as Timeline. However, this one crooked throw was way too unaligned to be considered proper (have I done baseball right? ;-;). This is, by none, Timeline's biggest blister in the ranks. I'm finished...remove this song from my line of sight before it causes me to fall asleep. Estimated placement: #165 |-|3rd Best= TBR: I dunno Category:Blog posts